Fifty First Hints
by Ariadne Glover
Summary: Jesker! Becker and Jess were flirting awkwardly through the current episodes but what if everything went smoothly from 4.2 onwards? Synopsis is rubbish and the story is much better!


**This is set from the end of 4.2 and I was desperate to get it up before 4.3 aired. I think I have a crush on the Becker/Jess pairing because they are so cute. Possibly better than Secker. THEY ARE CALLED JESKER! I own nothing except the things that they don't own.**

The first was when they met.

The second was their first anomaly together.

The third was the moment he passed her a box of chocolates.

The fourth was when he saved her life.

The fifth was when she cried when her mother passed away and he hugged her until she stopped.

The sixth was her birthday present – A new Blackberry.

The seventh was at the ARC, during 15 hours of quarantine.

The eighth was the song they danced to at Abby's birthday party; 'Rolling in the Deep' by Adele.

The ninth was a single daisy left on her office desk from the last chase of future predators, in a florist's field.

**The tenth was when their hands met in the popcorn, whilst on a lunch break.**

The eleventh was when he found her on Facebook.

The twelfth was an exclamation – she sang 'Somewhere over the Rainbow' in a delicate soprano to him; to everybody, but right at him.

The thirteenth were the pink sutures she used to stitch him up after a car accident.

The fourteenth was her smile; such a bright smile, when he flirted back to her.

The fifteenth were his favourite little, rose quartz earrings that she wore. Somehow, she knew.

The sixteenth was a punnet of strawberries placed on his desk, after she found out about the dracorex's origin.

The seventeenth was the scented paper that had the aroma of lilacs - that she wrote her phone numbers on after a security breach at the ARC.

The eighteenth was the day when she helped him get over Sarah.

The nineteenth was the colour of kitten fur, when she brought in a stray, ginger kitten that he took home and named Alex.

**The twentieth was their first date – dancing, because they both wanted to show off their moves, outfits and hairstyles.**

The twenty-first were the amazing, yellow roses perched on the ADD, the day after the date. Connor had been puzzled until he saw the card marked _'Jess x'_.

The twenty-second was the film 'Love, Sex and other Drugs'.

The twenty-third was a car drive to her first anomaly site.

The twenty-fourth was when he took a taser shock for her.

The twenty-fifth was a brief peck on the lips under the mistletoe.

The twenty-sixth was canned spaghetti and meatballs; that she cooked for them when it was the only human food left in the ARC kitchen.

The twenty-seventh was holding hands on the way home from the ARC.

The twenty-eighth came in the form of a late Christmas present – A purebred, Golden Retriever puppy.

The twenty-ninth were chocolates; exactly three months since he had passed her those first chocolates.

**The thirtieth was a long, passionate, desperate kiss after another near death experience.**

The thirty-first was the time Matt called them 'Jesker'.

The thirty-second was watching her face light up when he called her his girlfriend.

The thirty-third was a Snuggie blanket and some cheesecake.

The thirty-fourth was her new perfume.

The thirty-fifth were regular kisses, sweet and tender, tinged with the milky taste of lipstick.

The thirty-sixth was the first time he stayed the night, and woke up (for the first time since Sarah died) feeling appreciated.

The thirty-seventh was a sweet corn and tuna pizza.

The thirty-eighth was the way he felt complete around her and empty when he wasn't.

The thirty-ninth was when he realised he loved her.

**The fortieth was when they realised the other person loved them back.**

The forty-first was the next year they spent as a couple.

The forty-second was meeting each other's parents and grandparents.

The forty-third was when she moved into his spacious flat.

The forty-fourth was a picnic on the beach with the others, playing cricket, swimming, acting like love-addled idiots.

**The forty-fifth was also an exclamation – he proposed. She accepted.**

The forty-sixth was when they told everyone.

The forty-seventh was picking the wedding party.

The forty-eighth was when she discovered she was pregnant.

The forty-ninth was when he swung her around in glee at being a father, when he fussed over her until she was mad, and when he made her eat so much she nearly didn't fit into her wedding dress.

**The fiftieth was when they whispered 'I do' to each other at the alter – And their lives began.**

**

* * *

**

**I'm so happy with this fic! Please review! Jesker is currently my number two fave couple! If you review, you get a novelty Jesker t-shirt :D YAY! Also, look out for my upcoming fic 'It's All Relative'!**


End file.
